jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Spinosaurus/Operation Genesis
Spinosaurus appears in Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis as a five-star large carnivore. Its fossils are located in the Chenini Formation, along with Ouranosaurus and Carcharodontosaurus. This gigantic African predator is the largest terrestrial carnivore of the Early Cretaceous. The gigantic sail upon its back helps to cool it down during heatwaves.http://www.dinopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Spinosaurus Development and appearance Standing at 22ft(6.7m) tall at the head, and 50ft(15.2m) long, weighing a minimum of 6 tons.. it is the largest and most dominant Theropod of all of InGens creations. Behaviour It has the ability to kill any dinosaur (with the exception of Brachiosaurus due to its immense size), and it wishes to fight or eat if it has the strength or courage. It acts out pretty much as a lone hunter as with most of the large predators in the game. The Spinosaurus whenever coming out of its' hatchery is almost always inspecting for other dinosaurs to claim territory. Whenever meeting a Tyrannosaurus it tends to whack its mouth in a territorial manner to drive it away and when it doesn't it engages in a death duel. The two can coexist briefly but sooner or later, they will end up competing for territory very violently. If it the meeting up against any other large predator (with the exception of Allosaurus unless if modded) the Spinosaurus does the same manner to drive contenders away and when they don't the Spinosaurus will show off its size and terrifying roar to its advantage. In JPOG the Spinosaurus is the largest carnivore in the game and the only theropod dinosaur that shows lack of fear between its own species, this indicates that Spinosaurus amongst its own kind has a tolerance level as putting two spinosaurs within the same enclosure they seldom times fight for territory much of less than go into a death fight. Spinosaurus when together seem to wait it out when they want to fight their own kind and in fact they seem to work out as teams pretty well, no matter how the numbers when it comes to hunting. Spinosaurus engaging their own kind pretty much will fight seldom times and whack their mouths or show off their size for dominance in their territory, it's also proven that Spinosaurus are very persistant and will attack each other to the bitter end until the contender is finally ridden of. Spinosaurus is a fearless predator and will not flee from other carnivores, even if it loses a confrontation to them. The only dinosaurs capable of intimidating a Spinosaurus are Brachiosaurus and Triceratops. File:Spinosaurus wandering.JPG Spinosaurus' info from JPOG.JPG|The Spinosaurus‘ info in JP:OG T-Rex vs Spinosaurus.jpg|Tyrannosaurus vs Spinosaurus rexvsspino.gif|Spinosaurus vs T. rex - Spinosaurus Wins REXYVSSPINOWIN.gif|Spinosaurus vs T. rex - T. rex wins JPOG Spinosaurus.png|Spinosaurus Official Profile JPOG Hints and tips Despite the tolerance, the two Spinosaurus may engage in a bloody battle, injuring each other or to the point where they finally rid their opponent. This means you should only have one per enclosure. References Category:Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis dinosaurs